The Divine Move
by TheLastBlackUnicorn
Summary: Tom Felton is and will always be the highly acclaimed The Boy Who Did Not Have A Choice, was left hanging by a mysterious woman after one night. Samantha Avery, a not-so-ordinary woman with a skeleton on her closet. Disclaimer: This is only a fan made story. This is not in any connection with Tom Felton. Happy reading!
1. Don't You (Forget About Me)

He is at the farthest corner of the room with his glass of whiskey, eyes fixed to the woman who starts to play the piano on the little stage.

"Just like the first time." He thought as he close his eyes to relive one particular moment.

 _"I love you." I whisper in her ear as I hug her from behind._

 _She shakes her head and steps away from me, "You can't mean that."_

 _"I have fallen in love with you." I reach out to hold her._

 _But she takes another step back. "No, you can't love me."_

 _"How can I not love you when you cry over little things? How can I not love you when you make me laugh with your silly doings? How can I not love you when you sing and hug me to sleep?" I say. "You wittingly challenge me and defy me at every turn. You annoy the living daylights out of me. You satisfy my needs. You single-handedly turned my world upside down. And I always get lost in your eyes and forget who I am. So tell me, how can I not love you?"_

 _She continues to shake her head, "Take it back, please."_

 _I crossed the space between us and grab her by the shoulders, "Tell me why?"_

 _A sob escaped from her, "I'm a twisted person. I'm too damaged."_

 _I held her face, "I can handle your demons."_

 _"You cannot." She breaks free and left me wounded._

The lament ends and his eyes springs open. He watches her as she makes her way to the bar and orders another round of margarita. By her fourth glass, he stood up and occupied the seat next to her.

"Samantha Avery." He says quietly and she turns her head to face him. The disbelief written on her face is satisfyingly enough.

"Tom." She breathlessly answers.


	2. Flightless Bird, American Mouth

_Two months ago…_

"Unorthodox." I commented as I watch the girl clad in a rugged ensemble dish out Yiruma's River Flows in You.

I hear Ethan laugh beside me, "What will you have?"

"Just gin and tonic." I answer without taking my eyes on the pianist. Then she transitions to something else and starts to sing.

Ethan returns to our table with our drinks, "You look like a hypnotized puppy."

"This day sucked me dry, her voice is what I need." I shrug.

He snorted, "That woman is a head case. I offered to buy her a drink once, she snapped. She snaps at anyone who tries to."

"Ah, the great Ethan rejected?" I let out a chortle.

He was about to retaliate when his phone rang, "Tom, Eli wants me home."

"You are whipped, mate. Go, I can manage." I say.

I cursed inwardly, "Damn you, Ethan. You bastard."

As my interest all piqued up, I followed the pianist with my eyes as she sat in front of the bar, her phone must've upset her, because she drained her glass and signaled for another one. A welcoming aura and a beautiful face is what I'm only seeing. Then she smiled, I figured out why Ethan tried.

I quietly occupied the stool beside her and started, "The Yiruma piece was incomplete."

"Ah, he noticed." She mutters and turns to face me.

I smiled unabashedly, "Apparently."

"I'm sorry. Tequila played it, Tequila tends to forget." She quips with a sarcasm.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Tequila." I say with a smile.

She cocks her head to one side, "That's a good one. But no, I'm not telling you my name."

"Damn woman, you are quick." I chuckle.

She sniggers, "I'm inebriated, but my head is still clear."

"Oh, we gonna use long words? I've got no dictionary handy." I joke.

She snorts, "Try Google, she knows everything."

The banter and drinks continue. Her inhibitions are getting drunk, I noticed, because she leaned in to look at me closely, "Pretty, pretty eyes. Can I have them?"

I shake my head and she pouts. "So, what's your story?" I ask.

"Right now, I'm just a girl in a bar." She teases.

I acquiesce, "Then I'm just a boy in a bar."

She looks at me intently again, "I think I've seen you before."

"I'm sure you know me." And I flash her my infamous smirk.

"Maybe." She tries to stand up but wobbles, "Oh God, I'm drunk."

I caught her, she held onto me, our gazes met and I felt the pull towards her. I surrendered and kissed her.

"Pretty eyes" she says. I immediately grabbed her purse and lead the way out of the bar.


	3. Cheap Thrills

Pulling some strings and knowing the right people helps, one of the key things I learned in playing the notorious Draco Malfoy.

"Who exactly are you?" She asks when she entered the private room I requested in the restaurant she is working.

"I believe you already know me, Miss Grey. It's nice to see you again." I say as I turn around to face her. I was pleased to see her not in her chef's uniform.

She was startled for a bit but regained her composure quickly, "I am aware of who you are, Mr. Felton. So to whom do I owe this pleasure of private audience with you?" She says with a mocking smile plastered on her lips.

 _"This woman and her smart mouth."_ I thought to myself. "No one in particular, I was hoping you'd join me for dinner." And I pulled the chair for her to sit.

"It would be a shame to waste the food." She intones as she sit.

"How have you been, Miss Grey?" I politely ask.

She lets out a laugh and turned serious, "Let's cut the formalities, Mr. Felton. Why are you here?"

I tasted the food first before answering her, "An interesting woman spent a night with me and left without a word. It did not sit well with me."

"You should let it go, saves you from all the troubles." She counters, "How did you find me?"

"Knowing the right people has its advantages." I answer scrupulously.

She nods in agreement but acidly adds, "How very _Slytherin_ of you."

"Certain situations sometimes call for extreme measures." I say with a flourish.

She smirked, "Certain situations such as a repeat performance of that night you mean, Mr. Felton?"

"That and other things." I responded honestly.

"A lot of women would throw themselves at your feet, you only need to choose who will keep you warm at night." She points out.

"That is true, but no one would have the smart mouth and wit that you have." I rebutted.

"Move on." She says.

I shake my head, "That one night stand was the greatest I have had by far, Samantha. I would want to experience that again."

"I was intoxicated so that night is not of any significance." She lashes out in a steady tone.

I raised an eyebrow, "You remember, do you?" I say with a hint of accusation.

"Move on." She pleads. "This would not do us any good." And she stands up to leave.

She's at the door when I drop the bomb, "You were aware of what was going on that night, Samantha. You sobered up halfway."

With that she whirls to look at me with astonishment written on her face.

"No." She says in a low voice.

I stood up and placed both of my hand on either side of her head, pinning her to the door, "Don't take me for a fool, Miss Grey. I knew you were no longer that drunk when you matched my pace."

The smart mouth remained silent, so I took the liberty to kiss her senseless, which I've been meaning to do when she entered the room.

"Your place or mine?" I ask while I catch my breath.

"Take no for an answer. Have a great night, Mr. Felton." And she forces her way out leaving me in bewilderment.

I smiled, "Alright then. One way or another, I'll have you."


End file.
